


I Could Lose Everything

by submergingcomets



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He loves Betty, Juggie is a romantic, Jughead is not ace, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven, She just doesn't know it yet, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, Young Love, i don't care, its been done to death i know, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submergingcomets/pseuds/submergingcomets
Summary: Jughead doesn't usually attend high school parties, but a certain blonde's caught his eye. He finds himself promising to go before he even realizes what he'd agreed to. This boy is smitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a one-shot. Not sure! Let me know if you want more!

"Juggie, come on!" She mutters as she pulls him into none other than Cheryl Blossom's house. 

He didn't want to be here, why was he? Ever since Betty and him have been spending more time together at the Blue and Gold, he couldn't help but notice... her. He couldn't understand how Archie had turned down anything so, beautiful. Betty was gorgeous. Not only that, but she was clever, sweet, compassionate, and funny. No girl could compare to her, not in the slightest. Which is how he had ended up here. Following the girl of his dreams into a living nightmare, a high school party. 

He tried to hide his excitement that Betty had asked him to come to the party. Not Veronica, not Kevin, not Archie, but him. He would go anywhere, do anything, just to spend time with her. But he'd put up as much of a front as he could, to hide the fact that he craved every second of her company. They walked over to the keg, Betty still gripping his hand. She let go, and Jughead immediately felt insecure. However, she slid her fingers in-between his as soon as she got them both a beer. He felt his heart flutter and his throat felt tight. Should he say something to her? No, she was probably just being nice. Not wanting him to be alone. 

She sipped from her beer and asked if he wanted to play a game. He nodded before he was even sure what he had just agreed to. Leading him into the living room, it finally clicked, they were joining the round of spin the bottle. She released his hand for the second time that evening, and motioned for Jughead to sit down. She winked as she crossed over to the other side of the living room and grabbed a seat with the girls. 

"Alright, Cooper, nice to see the good girl wants to get dirty." Reggie joked, and everyone laughed. Betty didn't even react, her eyes never leaving Jughead's. There was something so powerful in her stare. He couldn't look away. 

"Okay, kiddies, time for the next round!" Cheryl exclaimed. "I vote... Jughead." She raised an eyebrow. Betty's face wavered for a moment, but then returned to the cool, calm, and collected facade from before. Jughead knew she was thinking of something, but what? 

"Well? Go on and spin. We'll see who gets seven minutes in heaven with Riverdale's own Holden Caulfield." 

Jughead's hand trembled as he reached out to the glass. There wasn't anyone he would mind having to sit in a closet with for several minutes, other than Cheryl. There was one girl who would be much better than the rest, however. He swallowed the lump in his throat, closed his eyes, and spun. 

It felt like the bottle had been spinning forever. Jughead opened his eyes once everyone started laughing, "ooh-ing," and shouting. He looked down at the bottle, his eyes running along the neck to see just who it was pointing at. 

Valerie. 

Not the worst, but Jughead had no desire to spend any time with her whatsoever. He glanced at Betty who was biting her lip, and looking down. He couldn't read her face. Was she... jealous? No. There was no way. Betty was too good for him, there was no possibility of Betty Cooper wanting to spend seven minutes in a closet with Jughead Jones. He cleared his throat, and started to stand. 

Betty shot up. 

"Uh- Val? Why don't I take this one? Josie looks like she could use your help..." Betty pointed at Josie, who was now attempting to dance on the kitchen table much to everyone's amusement. 

"Good idea, Betty." She winked and walked off.

"Now wait a seco-" Cheryl started.

"No, Cheryl, I thought you wanted Jughead to have a good time?" Betty batted her eyelashes. 

"Uh- yeah sure. Whatever." She scoffed and lead the pair to the nearest closet. "Now, you have seven minutes, not that I think he would last that long anyway, Cooper." She slammed the door shut behind them and Jughead heard her heels click as she walked away. Leaving them in the pitch black. Alone.

"Bets? I, uh, what was that?" Jughead probed.

Instead of words, Jughead got his answer in the form of her lips, on his. It was hard and rushed, and not very graceful at all. Completely unlike Betty. She quickly backed away. 

"Sorry," she started "I just thought that-"

She was interrupted by Jughead's lips crashing into hers. Once again, hard and rushed. He wasn't much of a kisser, he had thought. There had only been a few girls here and there. No one Jughead actually liked, no one Jughead had loved. No one like Betty Cooper. He felt her hands in his hair and jaw, as Betty pulled herself into him. Their lips melded together, and Jughead placed one hand tentatively on the small of her back, making sure to not have too much pressure. Giving her an opportunity to escape, if she needed. But instead she pushed him again the closet wall, pinning him down, unable to process anything but the feeling of her body pressed against him. Betty let out a moan and he gripped her waist with one hand, while the other cradled her neck. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to his. 

She moaned and Jughead felt like he was melting. She tore her mouth from his and just as he thought he went to far, she bit his neck and started sucking to soothe the skin. 

"Fuck" he groaned. She started running her hands under his shirt, over his stomach. He suddenly felt very guilty. Was she too drunk? Was he? 

"Bets. Stop." He said breathlessly.

She looked up at him, embarrassed no doubt. Before she could retreat, he grabbed her face lightly with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Juggie, was it too much?" She sounded so defeated. 

"No, no, of course not, Betty," he tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "I just don't want you to think you have to rush anything, I mean--"

"Alright, kiddies, funs over! Next up, Archie and Val!" Cheryl beamed.

Jughead grabbed Betty's hand and lead her out of the closet, out of the house, and into the street. They walked in silence, still holding hands, but neither of them sure of what to say next. Once they got to the front of her house, Jughead cleared his throat. 

"Now, Bets, I had a great time tonight. I always have a great time with you, but I don't want to kiss you just because of some game I wan-"

"Jugs," she blushed and looked down. "Don't you know why I wanted you to come so badly?" She met his eyes, and ran her fingers along his chest. "I've wanted you to kiss me for so long. I wasn't sure if you'd want to, which is why I asked to play spin the bottle." 

His breath caught in his throat. Did she really mean this? He pulled her hand up to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss over her knuckles.

"Well, Juliet, I don't think we'll need the bottle for next time." He placed another kiss on her cheek before walking down the pathway.

"Goodnight, Romeo!" Betty called out. 

"Goodnight, Bets." Jughead smiled to himself.

Could this night have gone any better?

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from Still - The Japanese House.


End file.
